1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a portable information terminal and its control method, an information providing device and its control method, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing system, a portable information terminal and its control method, an information providing device and its control method, and a program, which make it easier for, for example, a portable information terminal such as a portable telephone or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) to grasp the position of a guidance target object for which guidance is to be provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, portable information terminals such as a portable telephone or PDA incorporating a GPS (Global Positioning-System) function perform navigation that includes displaying map information showing a route from the current position to a destination, or guiding the user along the route by voice.
Further, there is a method in which an electronic sound or the like of a predetermined pattern is generated in accordance with the distance between the current position and a destination, in parallel with navigation (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-118891).